Sin poder evitarlo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Los guardias le llevaban esposado a su inesperado destino, la indignación se hacía presente, solo había un castigo para él, el único lo suficientemente malo. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Sin poder evitarlo  
**Pareja:** Zoro x Sanji  
**Serie:** One Piece  
**Para: **Christine&Riocalu  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Descarga directa:** "En algún lugar del corazón" 7/10

**Sin poder evitarlo**  
_(Zoro x Sanji)_

Los guardias le llevaban esposado a su inesperado destino, las paredes color gris que le rodeaban a cada paso le hacían parecer que aquel lugar no tenía un fin cercano, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de sus propios pasos, un suspiro salió de su boca, el fin estaba cerca y esa pregunta era lo único que ocupaba su mente ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Su misión, esa misma que en un principio le había parecido fácil lo llevó hasta ahí, a punto de ser juzgado por traición, fue apenas hace 6 meses, que era el mejor de todos quedaba claro al encontrarlo en tan solo uno, Roronoa Zoro, aquel nombre que llenaba de orgullo a la legión ahora era casi prohibido pronunciarlo, era una vergüenza para todos, uno de los más miserables traidores, uno que merecía el peor de los castigos imaginables, uno de los más grandes cazadores en el mundo de los demonios, había terminado enamorándose de Sanji, el ultimo ángel existente.

El tiempo parecía detenerse en cada recuerdo, su mirada permanecía clavada en el piso siguiendo el lento caminar, su boca permanecía cerrada, así como lo estuvo en todo el interrogatorio sin importar cuál fuera la amenaza, el peli verde no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, no se arrepentía, había sacrificado suficiente como para acobardarse ahora, no podía permitirse que le hicieran daño, estaba seguro de que era lo único que podía hacer.

Flash Back

"Todos confiamos en ti" Esas eran las palabras que resonaban su cabeza a la vez que la puerta se abría para dejarlo salir, el guardia le dedicaba una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, Zoro miraba su alrededor con cierta pesadez, cualquier persona no sabría por donde comenzar en un lugar tan grande pero para él, uno de los mejores y leales soldados sabía perfectamente que aquella tarea no sería tan difícil, un ángel sería fácilmente de reconocer en tal lugar, los brujos y hechiceros le miraban de reojo con cierto temor aunque su semblante serio no parecía perturbarse por ninguna de las reacciones que causaba en esas personas.

― ¿Piensas decirme ya todo lo que sabes? ―su mano tomaba con lentitud aquel vaso de vino, el sujeto frente a él temblaba, su mirada se perdía inusualmente en el liquido que se negaba a probar―si hablas te perdonaré la vida, no creo que puedas ser tan tonto como para no aceptarlo

―no sé mucho, señor―logró decir después de un rato―solo sé que está fuera de la ciudad, eso es lo que me han dicho, no sé si sea verdad

Era prácticamente un mundo aparte, solo pocas personas del mundo humano tenían derecho a ingresar, ¿Quién confiaría en un simple vidente?, sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa del bar, uno de los pocos a los que podías recurrir, el vaso ahora permanecía inerte en la mesa, la mirada se fijaba en las personas a su alrededor, débiles, eso era más que obvio, pocos llegaban a compararse, pero solo a compararse, una sonrisa acaparó de un momento a otro su rostro, lo sabía, esto sería más fácil de lo que pensó.

Tan solo un mes, eso había sido suficiente para tenerlo frente a frente, su mirada discreta le atrapó por un momento, aquel tipo rubio permanecía sentado bajo aquel árbol, sus manos ojeaban con impaciencia un libro que a esa distancia no pudo distinguir, seguramente intentaría lo que los otros, esos que habían pasado antes por sus manos dejándole un historial impecable si se trataba de deshacerse de los más molestos enemigos, si no había ángeles en el mundo este sería suyo, ¿Para que conformarse? Un poder inimaginable les esperaba pero para ello debían acabar con el ultimo.

―si no lo lees con cuidado podrías perderte de algo importante―sus palabras se clavaron rápidamente en los oídos del rubio ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Qué quería? ―no te preocupes―sonrió de medio lado―no pienso hacerte nada, mi nombre es Zoro

―un gusto―fue lo único que salió de su boca  
―no escuché el tuyo―alegó con una sonrisa más que fingida

―no lo dije―tal como lo imaginó, nadie buscado por cientos de demonios daría su nombre  
―de acuerdo―se acercó un poco más a él―entonces te llamaré…Sanji ¿Qué te parece?

¿Por qué no le mató en ese momento? ¿Por qué intentó seguir un juego que lo único que haría era llevarlo a su propia muerte? Era demasiado impresionante, aquel tipo era bastante hábil, mucho tiempo era lo que había logrado esconderse de todo aquel que le buscaba

―dime ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ―habían pasado unas semanas y parecía seguir impresionado por la inteligencia y habilidad del rubio, sin duda le admiraba― ¿Cómo te has escondido todo este tiempo?

―no soy tan tonto como parezco―aclaraba desde la otra habitación― ¿Para que necesitas saberlo? Pensé que tu misión era matarme ¿O querían también que me interrogaras?

― ¿Cómo sabes que he venido a matarte?

―te lo he mencionado, no soy tan tonto como parezco―volvió a decir sentándose en una silla frente a él―alguien como tú es demasiado obvio, tienes una energía más fuerte que la de los demás

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué si sabes que voy a matarte no te alejas?

―lo supe desde que descubrí que me seguías―se echó para atrás en la silla mientras encendía un cigarrillo―la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta―echó el humo lentamente ante la mirada indescifrable del peli verde―esa sí que no la tengo

Todo había comenzado así, con esa simple y absurda respuesta ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Morir? Después de haber luchado tanto tan solo…¿Se daría por vencido? Lo intentó, pero fue incapaz de matarlo, nuevamente le había faltado valor, pero… ¿Por qué?

―esto es una locura―se repetía una y otra vez, sus complejos tan solo aumentaban y aquella vaga pregunta no dejaba de recorrerle de un lado a otro, estaba arto, arto de no saber que le pasaba, ¿Cómo podía? Uno de los más poderosos demonios no se atrevía a matarlo, no era que no pudiera, si se lo proponía aquel sujeto desaparecería en un instante pero era una sensación muy dentro la que le impedía hacerlo, no encontraba otro nombre, se estaba volviendo loco

― ¿Fue por eso que todos los anteriores a mí fallaron? ―esa pregunta hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda―anda, contesta

―nadie más que tú ha dado conmigo  
―entonces dime, ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?, ¿Por qué soy incapaz de hacerlo?

―no es que no puedas―le miró fijamente a los ojos―simplemente no quieres, así como yo no quiero huir, ¿No te das cuenta?

Su rostro había tomado un color más blanco, estaba pálido tan solo de escuchar esa respuesta, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro antes de tomar asiento en el sofá frente a la pequeña mesa en donde permanecían dos vasos con agua, intactos ante tal conversación, las manos del rubio se posaron lentamente sobre las suyas apartándolas de su rostro, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al tiempo en el que el otro se aproximaba, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quitarse? Algo se lo impedía, ¿Empujarlo? Apenas si podía moverse, ¿Hablar? A esas alturas eso ya no era una opción, sus labios chocaron con los suyos sin poder hacer nada, aquella sensación le invadía el cuerpo, le brindaba calor, un gusto jamás imaginado, y para su sorpresa una necesidad absoluta de retenerlo, sus manos le derribaron rápidamente perturbando así la cantidad de agua contenida en los vasos, sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los del rubio con gran habilidad, lentamente bajaron a su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo a la vez que sus oídos eran llenados de sus leves gemidos, estaba muy mal, lo sabía, aquella acción era una completa aberración y sin embargo ahí estaban, despojándose mutuamente de la ropa que al pasar el tiempo ya estorbaba, la madrugada pasaba apacible, no tenían por qué preocuparse, no por ahora.

Un demonio saliendo con un ángel, eso ya sonaba absurdo pero aún más al saber que en cuestión de semanas tendría que matarlo, un cariño que salía de la nada se lo impedía, era otra de esas noches, de esas en las que pasaban abrazados discutiendo temas que poco importaban, de esas en las que el rubio se quedaba dormido acurrucado en su pecho, de esas en las que Zoro se la pasaba pensando

―Zoro―esa voz le había dejado helado―sabes que te queda poco tiempo ¿No es así? ¿Cuándo piensas matarlo? Porque no estarás pensando en no hacerlo ¿Verdad? he visto que se la pasan bien, espero que esa no sea una excusa

― ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ―no pudo formular una mejor pregunta, la presencia de aquel tipo le había tomado por sorpresa  
―no, de hecho fue casualidad encontrarte ayer pero me di cuenta de que ibas muy bien acompañado

―intento obtener información, en 2 días tal y como está pactado llevaré la prueba de su muerte y el libro, así que deja ya de preocuparte y meterte en cosas que no te importan

― ¿Cómo sabes que él lo tiene?  
―es el ultimo ángel, si él no lo tiene al menos sabrá dónde está  
―bien pensado mi querido Zoro, avisaré al jefe, estará encantado, sin duda eres su mejor hombre

El rostro del pele verde volvió a palidecer, esto era malo, muy malo, los días de aquel plazo de 6 meses se habían pasado casi volando, tenía que encontrar una solución al problema, tenía que hacerlo.

―tienes que irte, debes esconderte―sus palabras eran claras, nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan serio como en aquel instante―mis superiores lo saben, saben que te he encontrado y esperan que te mate, que te quite el libro para así reclamar el poder

― ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? ―su pregunta volvía a poner serio a aquel tipo

―esta mañana, alguien nos ha visto juntos, les he dicho que estoy consiguiendo información, se lo han creído así que tienes que huir ahora, he verificado que nadie nos espía, así que tienes que irte

―no puede ser―se levantó de golpe―esto no es cierto, no puedo irme, si descubren que no me mataste por simpatía te acusaran de traidor y…

―me darán el peor de los castigos, el único lo suficientemente malo para castigar a un traidor  
―huyamos juntos―propuso el rubio perdiendo un poco la calma

―no puedo, te encontrarían, tienes que huir, debes ir al mundo de los humanos, ahí estarás seguro y lograrás reunir a más personas

―yo no puedo hacer eso, para eso necesito el…

―toma―la mano del peli verde sostenía un viejo libro―tan solo debías leer entre líneas para encontrar su ubicación, ahora puedes hacerlo, necesitas más personas para poder derrotarlos

― ¿Y tú? ¿No puedes venir conmigo? Nadie nos encontrará ahí

―un demonio no puede entrar al mundo de los humanos a menos que le sea permitido por el jefe, de otro modo moriré, renunciar a mi posición puede ser una opción pero te sería de poca ayuda o quizá hasta nula, se me ocurre algo pero debes irte ya

―no estarás pensando en…

―es la única manera Sanji―le dedicó una sonrisa―la única en la que yo puedo ayudarte, de cualquier forma seré juzgado, es mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que tengo y no quiero escuchar reproches, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, es una promesa

―de acuerdo―se acercó con algunas lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas―será como tú quieras pero al menos llévate esto, es un seguro para entrar, de cualquier modo, el libro ya lo tengo en mí poder

Un beso que pareció durar tan poco era el final de una conversación, la ultima que habría entre ambos, un cálido abrazo calmó sus nervios antes de partir entre la oscuridad de la noche, la suerte estaba echada, si esa era la única manera de ayudarlo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Las puertas de aquel lugar se abrían de par en par, el legendario cazador regresaba con la prueba más grande de todo su poder, era aclamado como héroe aunque por dentro tenía muy en claro lo que tenía que hacer, le entregó el libro y con una sonrisa aceptó el cumplido antes de salir, tendría poco tiempo antes de que alguien se enterara de que ya no estaba, debía darse prisa.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo, una poderosa espada era la culpable de cada muerte, tenía que acabar con los más posibles, si eran menos era más fácil en un futuro derrotarlos, pocos eran los que ya le hacían frente, 3 más cayeron al suelo pero otros 5 habían conseguido por fin detenerle, en un rápido movimiento su espada cortó la garganta de aquel tipo, regresaba al fin de su viaje fuera y con ello se aseguraba de que la identidad del rubio quedara sellada, era todo, todo lo que podía hacer por él.

Fin del Flash Back

La luz y una puerta al final del camino le sacaban de tan profundo transe, solo unos pocos le esperaban tras ella, eran los que habían quedado aunque le hubiera gustado contar menos al entrar a esa sala, unas cadenas le eran colocadas para evitar su huida, a punto de ser juzgado una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la indignación se hacía presente, solo había un castigo para él, el único lo suficientemente malo como para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

―amigo ¿Estás bien? ―esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad, había mucha luz y casi no podía ver― ¿Qué haces aquí tirado?

―¿Dónde estoy? ―dijo apenas al poder abrir los ojos con normalidad

―como que en donde estas, aquí, tirado en el parque, alguien podría hacerte daño ¿Tienes a donde ir? ¿De dónde eres? Tú no eres japonés ¿O sí?

―vengo de un lugar muy lejos, no tengo a donde ir  
― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó con curiosidad aquel sujeto

― ¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Sanji ¿Dónde está mi libro?  
―mucho gusto Sanji, toma―le entregó aquel libro con tapa gris―anda, vamos a mi casa, ahí estarás bien

El rubio lo tomó con cuidado, a cada paso podía recordarlo, no le defraudaría, lograría ganarle y si era posible poder salvarlo, volver a verlo, ese sería su objetivo de ahora en adelante.


End file.
